Pandora's Chalenge
by LongLiveLaughter
Summary: These are a bunch of Percabeth one-shots. Some of them are from the PJO series, and some of the aren't. ENJOY! HAPPY BDAY MAGGIE AND SHELBY!


**Okay, before you read this, you should know some stuff.**

**I forgot my best friend's, Maggie, birthday. Since I didn't get her a present, she asked me to write her a story. You know what type of story she wanted? A lemon.**

**Then, I forgot my friend Shelby's birthday. She wanted a story too.**

**After I REFUSED TO GIVE MY FRIEND PORN FOR HER BIRTHDAY, I decided to write this for the both of them.**

**So, you know how people do that 'IPod Shuffle' thing where they write a one-shot for every song that starts playing? Well, someone took my IPod, so I'm doing it with Pandora. They are all in either Percy or Annabeth's POV.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own literally nothing in this.**

_**Bon Apetite!**_

* * *

**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz  
**

When ever I was around her, I got flustered. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Every time I see her I melt.

She's so insecure sometimes. Sometimes it's like she doesn't even know why we're together. I don't either, but I don't want to stop.

At least twice a day I have to remind myself that she's _mine. _This beautiful girl that I used to call my best friend is now my girlfriend.

We both have nightmares sometimes. I never know what hers are about, but they're bad enough that she comes to my cabin at night just for comfort. Every time she does, I hold her and say:

"I'm yours."

* * *

**Undo It- Carrie Underwood**

He wasn't the same.

It used to be me, him, and Thalia against the world. It was the first time I ever felt like I had a family. Then everything just started messing up. We were attacked, Thalia was turned into a tree.

I thought that things could get better, since Luke and I were closer than ever. But he started getting this new look in his eye whenever I saw him. He started making mistakes, and I constantly thought to myself:

What the Hades happened?

I wasn't able to say his name any more, I was so disgusted, he had shredded all the pictures we had taken with Thalia to pieces. I want to undo every thing that happened.

Then three years later, he came back to me. He said that he made a mistake, that he wanted me to runaway with him. He said I could save him, that we could be a family again.

I wanted to believe him, _so so _bad, but I couldn't. I might have, if he hadn't treated me like crap. I couldn't ignore the fact that he betrayed me.

He wasn't the Luke that I loved, so I wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

**Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift**

The moment I saw him, I knew he was special.

He was so different from a lot of guys that I've met. Yes, he was unbelievably attractive, but he was too dense to realize it. Girls were literally _throwing _themselves at him and he didn't notice.

I can't like him. He's my best friend. So what if I want to kiss him in the rain, want him to call me his? What if I can't help myself whenever he's around?

Yeah, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Home- Philip Philips**

I can't believe she's like this. She thinks that she doesn't belong anywhere, that she's a nuisance to everybody. Whatever made her like this, I'm going to punch it in the face.

There's too much trouble in her mind. I wish I could convince her that every time she's lost that she can be found. I'll make sure of it.

I'll protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

I was born in a small town, where nothing really happens. There were a lot of times when I would just sit beside my window, and think. What would happen if I left this place? What would happen if my life was happy?

I'd spread my wings and I'd learn how to fly. I'd be the best, and nobody would question it. But for a little while, all I can do is wait.

It won't be easy, I'd have to say goodbye to the only life I'd known, which is absolutely terrifying.

The good thing about it?

I could finally get a better life. I could breakaway.

* * *

**I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift**

Yeah, I admit, I've made mistakes. One of the biggest ones was ever letting you into my life.

I knew you were trouble the second I saw you. I should've walked away and not looked back, but I didn't. I was in of those teen fazes where I was only attracted to the type of guys who tap dance on girls' hearts. But now I realize, the joke is on me.

We had so much fun; parties, late nights... But what did it lead up to? Me, crying, and you pretending that you had nothing to do with it.

The worst thing is, you never loved me, you never loved the skank you were doing while you were with me, or anyone, or anything.

So it's really a shame that I fell for you. I've learned my lesson, it will never happen again.

If I ever see your face again, watch out.

* * *

**Heart Attack- Demi Lovato**

Love is stupid, useless, and only ends in heart break.

I've said yes to a lot of guys, I've said no to a lot of guys, but why can't I do that with you? You make me want to act like a girl, which makes me sick.

I never broke a sweat for anyone but myself. So why all of the sudden I want to do it for you?

I've put so many defenses up to protect myself. You make me feel so happy, but I would never tell you, or anyone else that. I _will not_ fall in love with you.

Why?

I think I'd have a heart attack.

* * *

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

I'm breaking out of my stump, I'm waking up.

This is a new age, and I'm gonna take advantage of it.

If the world ends tomorrow, I'm gonna be ready. If she's with me, I'm invincible again.

There's gonna be a change in how things work, and I'll make sure no one screws it up (anymore than it already is).

* * *

**The Lazy Song- Bruno Marz**

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Ugh. I was wondering when they were gonna send somebody to get me, but did it have to be _Annabeth_?

"SEAWEED BRAIN GET UP!"

I roll over so my back is to her.

"Why aren't you getting up?"

"Today I don't feel like doing anything." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I just wanna lay in my bed."

"Well, that's too bad, now GET. UP."

I face her.

"DON'T FEEL LIKE PICKING UP MY PHONE, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE TONE!"

"Did you get drunk last night?"

"TODAY I SWEAR I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"Oh gods..."

"NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Fine, but today's Pizza Night."

I was out the door in 3 seconds flat.

* * *

**Best Friend's Brother- Victoria Justice  
**

I have a, uh, crush, on Thalia's brother.

I don't know if it's obvious or not, but I am absolutely _terrified _of her finding out.

He's a drumer in a punk rock band. Usually I don't go after those type of guys, but with him it's different. I literally can't get enough of him.

He's sweet, tall, funny... basically all the things you could ever want in a guy.

If they weren't fucking related, he could be mine.

So right here, right now, I am admitting it.

I'm in love with my best friend's brother, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Science and Faith- The Script**

She's smart. Like, _really _smart. You could literally ask her any question on Earth and she could answer it. There's only one problem about her intelligence.

She might be a serious brainiac, but she has absolutely no clue about feelings.

She says they're 'illogical'. That since they are constantly changing, they are useless. That people should stop worrying about them and worry about more important things.

But today, I finally snapped. "You won't find faith and hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars. You can break everything down to chemicals, but you can't explain a love like ours."

She looked at me like I was an alien, and I can't blame her. I just said that stuff to my _best friend._ I didn't mean to; it just kinda slipped out. I was just tired of her not seeing what was right in front of her.

I wanted her to know that science and faith weren't the same thing; that the sooner she opens her eyes, the better.

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script  
**

You can say I was distraught after we broke up.

Others say it drove me insane.

Me, I say I'm taking it quite well.

I've been sitting here, the place we first met, for who knows how long. Why am I here? Because when she comes to her senses, this is the first place she'll go.

A lot of people have come to me, offered me money, but it takes a while to make them realize I'm not a hobo.

Everything started seeming like some cliche love story when a reporter came and asked why I was there. You know what I said? "If one day she wakes up and finds that she's missing me, and her heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, maybe she'll come back to thee place that we meet, and see me waiting for her on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving."

From that day on, I got a new nickname. I am now known worldwide as The Man Who Can't Be Moved.

* * *

**In The End- Linkin Park**

It doesn't matter how hard I try. No matter what I do, it's never enough.

There's one thing I will never understand: Why, in the end, does it never matter? I had to fall to lose it all.

I'd put my trust in you. I'm pushed as far as I can go. For all of this, there's only one thing you should know.

In the end, it doesn't matter how hard you try, you're screwed either way.

**HAPPY BDAY MAGGIE AND SHELBY!**

**-LongLive**


End file.
